I'll never say no to you
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Blaine is stuck in his boring life until he starts to say yes to everything and meets Kurt. AU here people, based on Yes Man with Jim Carrey


**Title: **I'll never say no to you**  
>Summary: <strong>Blaine is stuck in his boring life until he starts to say yes to everything and meets Kurt. AU here people, based on Yes Man with Jim Carrey**  
>Warnings: <strong>AU, OOC-ness**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I have rights; I have rights to say, think, and write what I want. But I have no right to claim Glee as my own, unfortunately(Or _'Yes man'_ for that matter...)

_**Author's Note: This is Based on 'Yes Man' with Jim Carrey, but I adjusted it so it would fit the characters better(I think). Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>This was not what his life was supposed to be like, this was not how he had pictured it. He was supposed to be on a stage somewhere and have people cheer while he sang. But instead he was here, 26 years old, in a boring office and in a <em>suit<em>, god it itched(that might have had something to do with the fact that he had bought a different brand of detergent last time he was at the store that he had never heard of before, but it had been cheap). He worked at a bank and had a boring desk job where he approved or denied people to take a loan. And he was utterly miserable, but it was safe. These were bad times to try and find another job, what with the economy and all.

He sighed once again, it had been a slow day and it wasn't even lunch yet. His back hurt thanks to being bent over a computer all morning(he was playing games) and he was tired and grumpy. He looked around the office, everyone sat like robots just typing away on their keyboards. With another sigh he got up, it was close enough to lunchtime, and he was sure nobody would mind. His back made an unpleasant creaking noise as he stretched and he walked out of the office and sat down on a bench outside. The outside of the bank was pretty nice, bright colors with lots of colorful benches outside, even a fountain and flowers a bit further away. The outside looked so different from the inside. He took out a sandwich he had made at home from his briefcase and started to eat it, it was rather plain since he didn't have that much at home. That was when he saw him; a rather tall fellow with dark hair whom he recognized from when he went to High School, Dalton Academy, if he remembered correctly his name was Sebastian.

"Blaine?" apparently the guy had seen him as well.

"Hi, yeah, Sebastian right?"

"Yup." Sebastian laughed and smiled at Blaine.

"Wow, you seem... energetic", Blaine said, Sebastian was practically jumping on the spot.

"Yeah, you might say that. I was at this seminar a week ago where this guy talked about how you should say yes to everything. I tried it and, man, it's awesome. I feel so alive, you know?"

Blaine didn't know, he didn't understand how saying yes to everything could be a good thing. To him it sounded dangerous, and stupid. Sebastian took his silence for what it was and shook his head:

"I'm telling you, it's awesome. I've done so many things I didn't even think about doing before, and it was some of the best experiences I've ever had. You should try it, here", Sebastian said and handed over a brochure which Blaine took.

He must have looked skeptical because Sebastian rolled his eyes:

"Here, I'll prove it to you. Ask me if a want to smash that window", Sebastian said and pointed to one of the large windows on the bank building.

"Okay... Do you want to smash that window?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Before he had the time to blink Sebastian gave a big smile while raising his hand in which he held a rock:

"Yes I do!" and he threw the rock.

The glass shattered in a million tiny pieces and an alarm sounded, making Blaine startle. Sebastian laughed as two security guards came running towards him and he started to run, still laughing:

"Go to the seminar Blaine!" Blaine heard him yell before he disappeared around a corner.

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued eating his sandwich, though a part of him just wanted to laugh at what Sebastian just had done.

* * *

><p>The seminar was a bunch of crap according to Blaine; the guy who was speaking looked like he belonged in a movie where he played a ghost butler, and he kept talking about how you should say yes to life. Everyone who had sat there had had to make an oral contract with the guy where they promised to say yes to everything. Blaine thought it was ridiculous.<p>

He had just gotten out of that place and was just trying to start his car when a knock on the passenger window snapped him out of his thoughts. He rolled down the window and looked at the scruffy guy outside:

"Can I help you?"

"Could you give me a ride?"

Blaine was about to say no when he saw Sebastian standing further away from the car, behind the guy, giving him a big smile and thumbs up while nodding. Blaine sighed and nodded:

"Sure, jump in."

"Thanks dude."

They drove in silence, or well, Blaine was silent at least. The guy next to him was babbling away in Blaine's cell phone and Blaine started to get frustrated, look where saying yes had brought him.

It only became worse when he had dropped the guy off, in a creepy-looking forest, and his car was out of gas and his cell phone was dead. That hobo had was dead if he ever saw him again. Luckily, though, he had an empty petrol can in his trunk which he took and started walking towards town, making sure everything was locked and secure before he left.

He was muttering to himself while he filled the can. It had taken about an hour to get here and he wasn't looking forward to walking back.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness", a voice behind him said and he jumped slightly and turned around.

Then he gasped, because the creature in front of him couldn't possibly be human, he was so beautiful: He had brown hair which lay perfectly on his head, perfect skin that looked like it was made of ivory which made his pink lips stand out along with his eyes that seemed to shift in grey, blue and green. Honestly, he looked like he had been sculpted out of material out of this world. He was perfect.

"You'll swallow flies you know", this perfect man said and Blaine realized he was gaping.

With a cough he closed his mouth and tried to fight down the blush which tried to rise on his cheeks.

"Sorry... I... I think I went and lost my brain somewhere on the way since I can't seem to be able to comment on your beauty in a subtle way", god he felt stupid.

The beauty looked surprised but began to smile:

"I'm Kurt."

"Blaine", he answered and as they shook hands an electric shock went through him and Blaine had to keep himself from just starting to kiss Kurt.

"So, Blaine, what's going on with you, being in a gas station without a car?"

So Blaine told him everything about the hobo and his car and cell phone and it didn't even bother him when Kurt started to laugh at him, his laugh was beautiful as well.

"Want a ride?" Kurt asked while pointing towards a black scooter. Blaine gulped, that thing looked unsafe, but nodded. Anything to spend more time with Kurt.

"Maybe we can look for your brain on the way", Kurt said with a smirk and a wink.

"Don't worry, I have another pair of brains on me. Wanna look for those instead?" Blaine said without thinking and then, horrified, put a hand on his mouth.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and gave a short laugh:

"Get on, you sweet talker", he nodded towards the scooter.

With an inner sigh of relief Blaine got on and took the helmet that Kurt offered, and then they drove off.

They got to where Blaine's car was standing and Blaine was happy to note that it was in the same shape as when he had left it. He went to it and started to refill the gas and Kurt stood there and watched:

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked in an amused tone.

"No I'm good... Unless you want to stay here and make out", he added in a mutter.

Kurt just stared at him and then started to walk determinately towards him and Blaine panicked, thinking Kurt would hit him:

"No, sorry, I didn't mean..."

He got interrupted by a pair of lips on his own, _Kurt's_ lips. Kurt's perfectly soft lips that tasted delicious.

"See you around, sweet talker", Kurt said and then jumped onto his scooter and drove off, leaving Blaine standing there, totally paralyzed and in seventh heaven from the kiss.

Oh, he hoped that he would see Kurt again. Maybe this yes-saying thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>He felt alive again! He said yes to anything and everything and suddenly he felt so relaxed and his mood was always on top. The people around him seemed to get infected and suddenly it was like the whole world was smiling.<p>

And then he met Kurt again and he had never been happier; this time he was ready and didn't stumble over his words or made a fool of himself. This led to him and Kurt dating and Blaine had the most amazing time.

Too bad happiness never held onto him.

* * *

><p>"You lied to me!"<p>

"No, Kurt. Listen..."

"I thought I had found someone to share my life with; someone who knew how to live and wasn't held down by work and strict routines, someone fun and exciting. But you only did all this because a guy in a suit told you to! Do you even have a free will, or are you so stuck in your life that someone has to force you to experience it? I can't believe you."

"Kurt please, let me expl..."

"No, just, no... I knew it was too good to be true." Kurt turned away and walked out the door, but not before Blaine saw the tears in his eyes.

Blaine sunk down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. How did it come to this? Why didn't he throw that stupid brochure away?  
>Kurt had found the brochure about the seminar and had started to question Blaine about it, about them. He had thought that Blaine was pretending to be something he wasn't and didn't have a life of his own. Blaine had tried to explain that he didn't have to say yes to <em>everything<em>, that it was just a way for him to get out of his shell. But Kurt didn't listen, he was upset and hurt. Kurt and him had recently discussed moving in together and Kurt had been so excited about it. Blaine understood, he would probably think the same if their roles were reversed, and he felt miserable. He wanted to spend his life with Kurt and experience it with him, he had been so happy when Kurt had suggested that they move in together. But now that was ruined. He was such a failure.

With a start he sat up straight. No! He wasn't going to let it come to this, he wasn't going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was going to get Kurt back, one way or another. He just needed some time to gather some courage.

* * *

><p>Kurt was tricky, he changed his number and e-mail address and Blaine had a hard time locating him. But he refused to give up, he would give everything he had just to find Kurt and talk to him.<p>

That was when Lady Luck seemed to give him another chance; because just then, when he was walking in a neighborhood he'd never been in before he saw him, right across the street, talking in his phone.

"Kurt!" he shouted and started to run across the street towards his beloved.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Oh Blaine, you foolish man. You shouldn't pull stunts like that."<p>

The first things he noticed when he woke up was Kurt's voice close to his ear and a warm hand holding his. He opened his eyes:

"Oh, you beautiful man. I'd do anything for you, if you'd just give me another chance. I didn't say yes to you because I _had to_, I did it because I wanted to", Blaine answered, his voice hoarse.

"Just tell me this: Do you love me?"

Without hesitation and totally honest Blaine answered:

"Yes."

**The End**

_**Author's note: What did you think? I hope there weren't too many spelling mistakes. This idea refused to leave so I had to write it, I thought it was fitting somehow. Comments would be awesome.**_


End file.
